


Hot Enough to Melt Chocolate

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s so hot, Danny’s melting. Steve’s heart just can’t take it. Other parts of him are having a hard time with it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Enough to Melt Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off the New Year with something a little bit sweet, a little bit sassy.... Hope your 2016 is a delightful one!

“I’m melting.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Seriously. Melllllting. Like, I’m going to start dripping off this chair, any second now.”

To be fair, Danny did look like he was going to fall off the chair and onto the floor any moment. Steve was _this close_ to suggesting he take his clothes off if he was so damn hot, but that would have been a spectacularly dangerous idea, because frankly, few things were hotter, in the mind of Steven J. McGarrett, than an overheated Daniel Williams.

He might have sighed a little too dramatically at that, because Danny assumed he was annoyed with him.

“What do you want from me? This place is stupid. This heat is stupid. It’s just.... Stupid.” He’d started off his usual fiery self, but by the end his heat-weakened state had led him to taper off and he ended just kind of flat and floppy. _Dangit_ that was also cute, Steve swore silently. He was going to have to do something about this or he was likely to take Danny’s clothes off and throw him in the ocean and then just… pounce.

“Go put some shorts on,” Steve suggested.

“Pardon?” Danny asked, stirred somewhat out of his heat addled floppiness by that.

“Shorts,” Steve repeated.

“I did not bring a change of clothes with me, Steven. I am not some freakish _always prepared for all emergencies with an extra change of clothes in my cargo pants..._  freak....” The heat clearly was getting to Danny, because he usually finished those kinds of sentences better.

“Go upstairs,” Steve began, as if he were explaining to a child. “Go thru my drawers, find some shorts and a tee shirt, and put them on.”

“Huh,” Danny replied. “Ok.” And he got up, surprisingly spritely, it seemed to Steve, and headed upstairs.

Steve narrowed his eyes suspiciously. That had been entirely too easy, and was it him or had Danny seemed a bit eager at the thought of going thru his drawers? It was about ten seconds later that Steve realized this had been maybe not the smartest idea he’d ever had, as various parts of him were now realizing that Danny was in his bedroom. Dammit.

Fortunately it wasn’t much longer before Danny stumbled back down stairs, in a pair of sweat shorts and a Navy tee shirt. Steve was fairly sure he actually _sighed dreamily_ and his mouth might have watered just a tiny little bit.

Danny was evidently feeling a lot better, because he decided he should sit RIGHT up against Steve, now that he was less overheated. “Thanks, babe,” he said, and smacked Steve on the leg, leaving his hand there, and what the heck? “Shall we watch TV?”

“Um....” Steve responded.

“Got any stuff recorded we could watch? Maybe a documentary about some ill-fated Arctic exploration or something? Or those ice fisher guys, whatzit called?”

“Um....” Steve replied.

“Here we go!” Danny exclaimed, and pressed play on a documentary about wild animals in the Yukon. Huh, thought Steve, wonder where that had come from? Gracie must have been programming his DVR again.

Still, Danny’s hand was on Steve’s thigh, and now _he_ felt like _he_ was melting.

The documentary started off in the Klondike region of the Yukon, and Steve had a brief moment of worry at that, because Danny’s sweet tooth was _so suggestible_. Danny was seemingly distracted by all the cute animals the show was focusing on, and really, _Like Daughter, Like Father_ , Steve thought with affection. But then his attention was drawn back to the hand. On his thigh. Augh! He managed to control himself for about three moose, a wolf, and some salmon, before he just _had_ to get up.

“You know what, Danno,” he excused himself, “I think I’m going to go change, too.”

“Yeah, babe, great idea,” Danny replied, smacking Steve on the backside as he got up. _Oh for the love of_.... Steve had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. “When you come back, bring me a beer?”

“Sure thing.” Steve just managed to say around a grimace as he walked awkwardly up the stairs to his room.

He sat on the edge of the bed and ground the heels of his palms into his eye sockets, as though that would somehow help this ridiculous situation. Eventually he managed to get up and change into shorts and a looser fitting tee shirt. He splashed some cold water on his face before heading back down.

He grabbed two beers from the fridge on his way back to the sofa, where he tried to sit a bit further away from Danny, but Danny just slid right back up to him to grab his beer, and stayed there. Like he was freaking glued to Steve’s side or something. Seriously.

“Thanks, babe,” Danny said, as he took a drink of his beer. “What took you so long?” He asked absently, still fixated on the program. “You missed the baby grizzly bears learning to catch salmon!” As if he couldn’t have paused it, Steve shook his head slightly, bemused with his utterly adorable partner.

“That’s ok, Danno,” Steve sighed, and swung his arm around the back of the sofa, yeah, around Danny. Ok. Well, he may as well make the most of it, right?

“You know what’s weird?” Danny asked.

“What’s that, Danno,” Steve asked, with far too much fondness creeping into his tone.

“I’m craving something chocolate... or ice cream... or something....” Steve nearly laughed out loud. So, the Klondike reference had finally worked its way into the sweet-craving center of Danny’s brain. “You got anything like that?” Danny asked.

Steve, who made it a point to always be prepared for Danny’s sugar needs, had several things on hand.

“I have chocolate cookies,” he started, thinking of the chocolate in the cookies melting on Danny’s fingers....

“Too hot for cookies,” Danny replied, as though that were completely obvious.

“Ok,” Steve continued. “There’s strawberry ice cream,” he said.

“Strawberry ice cream? What kind of grown man has strawberry ice cream?” Danny laughed.

Steve glared at him in response.

“Right, ok, scary Navy SEAL men. Got it. Nothing that’s cold AND chocolate?” Danny asked, sounding slightly... weird.

“There’s the peppermint patties in the freezer,” Steve started, and why did he feel like he was missing something?

“The what now?” Danny asked.

“The frozen peppermint patties,” Steve said slowly, slightly puzzled, because he was fairly sure, ok, _positive_ , that not only did Danny know they were there, but he regularly helped himself to them. Either that or Danny just naturally smelled like mint chocolate (which, Steve supposed, wasn’t all that improbable), and Steve had some sort of mint-stealing house elf (also, he admitted, having been reading the Harry Potter books with Gracie, possible).

“Huh,” Danny replied. “Why frozen?”

“So they don’t melt,” Steve replied, unsure where this was going....

“Ah-ha!” Danny exclaimed, turning to face Steve, and smacking him on the leg again, DANGIT.

Steve hesitantly started to laugh, though, to be honest, he was a tiny bit freaked out.

“YOU ADMIT IT,” Danny replied, all smugness and triumph.

“What do I admit, Danno?”

“That it’s hot enough to melt chocolate.”

Steve was beginning to wonder how much all of this had been some elaborate ploy on Danny’s part....

“OK, Danno. It’s hot enough to melt chocolate.” He smiled fondly, if somewhat exasperatedly.

“Thank you, my friend. That is all I needed.” And, evidently completely satisfied by that, he settled back, snuggling even closer to Steve, who just sighed, thinking to himself it couldn’t be all _that_ hot if he was up for such close contact, but he wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
